Son of the Wild
by jinx777
Summary: Taken from the village by his father when he was six and left in a forest along for years, what is the purpose of Naruto Uzumaki in the world of Greek gods and terrifying monsters? Can he survive in the wild, and why dose he feel so at home in it? Rated M to be safe.
1. Child of the Forest

**Another idea rattling around in my head that needed to get out, sorry.**

**A few things you need to know before you read, a bit of background if you will because I'm not sure if I can fit it in otherwise.**

**There are no Biju, but Naruto will still be seen as a pariah in Konoha, you will see why when you read.**

**Also Naruto isn't going to have any jutsu, though I might change my mind later on, its not likely.**

**I think that covers everything for know, if not I will sort it out when I can, and like my other fics this is rated M mostly because I am paranoid and it gives me the freedom to write what I want :)**

**Enjoy :)**

XXX

Summary- Taken from the village by his father when he was six and left in a forest along for years, what is the purpose of Naruto Uzumaki in the world of Greek gods and terrifying monsters? Can he survive in the wild, and why dose he feel so at home in it? Rated M to be safe.

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 1- Child of the Forest

XXX

Life was never easy for Naruto Uzumaki, from the day he was born people couldn't stand the sight of him. Some would glare as he passed, some would pull their children away and tell them not to go near him, some even resorting to violence if they had too much too drink.

It wasn't the way looked, at least not completely, because he was a little odd. The six year old had an almost..._wild_, look to him with his unruly blonde hair, fanged like teeth and slited sky blue eyes. He even hand sharp, claw like nails on the end of his fingers and each of his cheeks were three whisker-like birth marks over his cheeks. His clothes were little more then rags, a brown shirt that had once been grey and black shorts.

No the main reason people hated him was that he reminded them of what happened on the day of his birth. The day Naruto was born the village was hit with a terrible earthquake that destroyed almost half the village and killed many people. Because of that, and the way he looked, Naruto was seen as a 'bad omen ', the more superstitious villagers blaming him for the disaster, along with pretty much everything else that went wrong in the village since.

No matter where he went, the blonde child could always feel the eyes of the villagers glaring at him, their hate seeming to crawl under his skin and cling to him every second of every day. No matter where he was, no matter what he did, Naruto could never escape those eyes.

These were the thoughts running through his head as he limped towards the alleyway he slept in, his right eye bruised and a small cut on his left leg after a man decided that he needed to be taught a lessen, his bear feet drabbing slightly on the hard ground. The sky was dark, with the exception of the stars, the moon not appearing tonight. For a while he just lay in the pile of rags he had used to make a bed for himself, using a few to bind his leg to stop the bleeding. It was a cold night, nothing he did seeming to warm his small body as he curled into a ball and shook.

When he first heard it, Naruto thought it was his imagination. The wind was strong and was howling through his alley, sapping even more of the warmth from his bones. But when he heard it again the whiskered blonde lifted his head, eyes scanning the area to make sure no one was around.

"_Come..._"

A single word, little more then a whisper carried on the wind, but he heard it almost as if it was shouted in his ear.

"_Come..._"

This time there was a pulling sensation in his chest, almost as if something was compelling him to follow the wind as it rushed by him, pulling at his clothes. Slowly getting to his feet, his leg still hurting, Naruto did as the wind said, letting it tell him where it wanted him to go by the way it hit his body. It was a slow process made even slower by his injured leg.

Before he even realised it Naruto found himself outside the village, walking through the training grounds that the ninja used, the wind seeming to get even stronger the closer he got to his destination, the whisper seeming to get more urgent.

"_Come...Hurry...Come!_"

Without warning the wind, which had seemed to pick up into frenzy, settled back down into a gentle breezes. He looked towards the large, fenced off forest in front of him, the pull he felt in his chest seeming to grow even stronger as he looked into the many shadows that lay between the trees. Just being near it seemed to make his body tingle, filling him with a need to run towards it, into the trees and just run until he couldn't anymore.

"_Come..._"

Not needing to be told again, Naruto ran to the fence, the pain in his leg forgotten, and with the a skill that didn't seem natural climbed it in seconds, using both his hands and feet, before jumping to the other side and running off into the trees.

The tingling sensation he had before growing stronger and stronger the deeper he went, his body full of energy, his mind clearing then it had ever been in his short life. He didn't notice that his leg and eye were healed, or even when he started running on all fours like an animal, nor did he care when he did, it just felt so _right_. Deeper and deeper he ran, at one point giving a jump that should be impossible for a child not training to be a ninja, and started jumping through the trees, switching between running and jumping. The only thing on his mind being to find the voice that carried on the wind.

The closer he got the more energy he felt flowing through his veins, getting to the point that he felt his body might exploded. His ears were filled with the sound of music, though he didn't know what the instrument that was being played was the sound only seemed to fill him with even more energy. Then he stopped running, the frantic energy running around inside of him settling into a calm, steady flow.

Naruto had jumped from a tree and landed at the edge of a large clearing with a stump in the centre and all around him the blonde could see wild animal gathering. He saw tigers, dear, wolves, hawks, eagles, rabbits and every other animal imaginable. They seemed to think nothing of the others in the clearing, all starting at the stump in the centre with dazed, unblinking eyes.

That was when his eyes took in the man sat on the stump, though _man_ might not be the right word for him. He had long blonde hair that seemed to resemble a lion's main, with long curling goat horns sticking out of either side of his head. From the waste down he was covered in golden fur that looked so soft Naruto needed to make a conscious effort not to touch it, and instead of feet were a pair of goat hooves. The man's face, like the rest of him, had a wild, ageless appearance, with a long blonde beard that melded into the rest of his hair. His sharp teeth were clearly in view as he smiled towards the small blonde around a strange instrument, the source of the music. Tied to a string hung over his shoulder, Naruto could see a pure white horn with a gold mouthpiece that seemed to shine even through the only light in the sky came from the stars far above. His light blue, slited eyes seemed to shine with joy, something that he had never felt directed at himself before.

Naruto didn't even notice that he was walking forward until he was stood only a few feet from the strange goat man, his eyes just as foggy as the animals around him as he sat down and just listened to the music as it floated around the forest, drawing in more and more animals. He didn't know how long he sat there, but when Naruto next looked up into the sky it starting to turn red and orange, indicating that the sun was raising over the horizon.

When the music stopped Naruto, along with all the other animals that had gathered, let out a small cry of sadness as the last note faded into the air. The animals left not a moment later, disappearing into the shadows between the trees as if they were never there, leaving just him and the goat man left in the clearing.

After letting go of the instrument, which the blonde could now see was tied to a string around his neck, the man sent him a warm smile as he leaned forward.

"I have waited a long time to meet you, Naruto."

His voice sounded as smooth as honey and Naruto couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips at hearing it.

"Do I know you?"

At the innocent question the man chuckled, his eyes once again shining with joy as he reached forward and ruffled the small boy's hair gently.

"I know you, but now is not the right time for you to know me."

"...I don't understand"

Chuckling again, the strange goat man jumped off the stump and knelt down next to him, and without warning, wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders in a hug.

"You will, one day, but until then you should sleep. It's been a long night."

Naruto didn't realise it until the man spoke, but he _was_ tired, his eyes suddenly hardly staying open. With a yawn, the blonde boy leaned into the goat mans chest as he fell asleep.

Smiling down at small boy in his arms, Pan let out a small sigh as he picked him up and help him to his chest.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner Naruto, and that I can't keep you with me, but soon the gods will need your help, more then they know, my son."

Without warning the Pan's body started to glow gold, before he, with Naruto still in his arms, disappeared into think air, the only thing left to prove he was ever there begin the wildflowers that had sprung up around his feet.

XXX

When Naruto wake up he was along in a clearing, though he knew it wasn't the one from before because it was smaller, and the trees were different and more spaced out. He still felt the energy running through his body, though it was weaker then before, he could still feel it racing through his body.

Sitting up, he saw that he had been lying on a bed of moss and that the sun was high in the sky with hardly any clouds. Standing up to stretch the kinks out of his muscles, Naruto took in several deep breaths, savouring the early morning air, before walking in the direction of a small stream he could hear in the distance, but stopped when he felt his foot hit something on the ground.

On the floor at his feet Naruto saw a bow and quiver full of arrows, along with a small hunting knife and the same type of instrument he had seen the strange goat man playing the night before, and a hooded fur cloak. The bow was made from a dark brown, almost black wood and was polished to perfection, yet didn't reflect any of the light that hit it while the quiver seemed to be made of some kind of animal hide that he didn't recognise that had light brown fur covering it. When he pulled out one of the arrows he noticed that the shaft was made from the same wood as the bow with dark brown feathers at the end, with a small but shape arrowhead, some made form a strange brown metal, while others just seemed to be normal iron. The knife was small, with strange bronze veins running through the metal and looked to be more for skinning then killing, with a leather handle that was a little big for his hand.

Turning to the cloak, Naruto took a moment to feel the soft brown fur that I was made from for putting it on; leaving the hood down as he enjoyed the warmth it gave him. Shrugging his shoulders the blond slung the quiver onto his back with the bow and arrows inside it, before finally turning to the instrument. It was made with several different sized pieces of hollow wood tied together with a cord hanging off of it so that it could hang around his neck.

The moment Naruto's hand touch it, his head was full of information that hadn't been there before. He learned that the instrument was called Pan-pipes, and even how to play them as if he had known his entire life.

Frowning slightly, he decided to not to question it for now and after hanging them around his neck started making his way towards the stream.

XXX

Naruto spent the next three years living in the forest, not that he was really keeping count of the days. He never felt a need to leave or find people, more then happy to just live off of the land, sleep in the trees and just live his life. He even made friends with several of the local animals, which he had discovered shortly after arriving he could understand and communicate with. it wasn't speech exactly, but he knew what they were saying to him. He was also able to 'copy' the any sound he heard perfectly, whether it was an animal or just the sound of the wind blowing through the trees.

Another thing he had discovered was that when he played his Pan-pipes he was able to control plants, if only to a certain degree, and like the night he had met the goat man was able to mesmerise animals, though not to the same level as the man. He spent hours practicing using the bow and arrows he had found, which he found out the arrows return to the quiver on their own, and had gotten very good at making clothes out of animal skins.

He had long outgrown his old clothes, replacing them with a fur vest and pants, the cloak never needed to be replacing because it seemed to grow to fit him perfectly.

The only bad thing about his life was the monsters.

The first one had appeared about three months after he arrived, a large black dog about the size of a horse, with pure red eyes. when he had first seen it Naruto had almost died because he had frozen in place from shock and fear, the dog had charged straight at him and he was only just able to role out of the way in at the last second before climbing a tree to escape it.

It took several arrows before he realised that the only ones that could hurt it were the ones made from the strange bronze metal, and he had almost fallen out of the tree when it had burst into golden dust, leaving nothing but a fang behind.

After that they had started coming every over week, sometimes it was another dog, other times it was giants with one eye with the IQ of a peanut, and that was being generous. Once he had even seen a strange giant lizard with nine heads, that one he had hidden away from until it left, something telling him not to fight it. So many different monsters came looking for him that he had stopped counting, just killed what he could, hid from what he couldn't, and collected what was left behind. It got to the point that he needed to make a bag just to hold all of the 'trophies' that he had collected over the last three years.

The only thing he hadn't seen for the last three years were people, the strange girls that he would sometimes see running through the trees not counting because they seemed to actually live inside them. They never spoke to him or got close, almost as if they were afraid of him, but he had seen them watching him at times, especially when he used is Pan-pipes to help a tree or plant grow.

Which was why he was so surprised when three kids came running through his clearing, tired and scared, their eyes seeming to dart around to take everything in. One of them, seemed to be around his age, a skinny blonde boy with elfish features and blue eyes and a girl that looked a few years older with short black hair, electric blue eyes and what Naruto remembered was called a Goth-look. The last of the group was a small girl several years younger then the other two, with blonde hair falling to the middle of her back and grey eyes. From his perch in a tree above them, Naruto could see that they were in bad shape, the oldest girl seemed to have a deep cut on her left arm that was bleeding and they all looked about ready to drop.

Then he heard the sound of something running through the forest, something that didn't belong. He wasn't surprised when four of the black dog monsters came crashing into the clearing, eyes locked on the three children and drool dripping from their fanged mouths. He could hear the blonde girl whimpering quietly as the dogs moved towards them, not in any rush now that they had caught up to their prey. He saw the older girl with the injury standing in front of her friends, acting as a human shield between them and the beasts, a sword in her hand made from the same metal as his special arrows as the boy stayed with the younger girl with his own sword to protect her.

Without warning one of the dog pounced, heading straight for the black haired girl, its mouth open in preparation to take her arm off, only to burst into golden dust just before it reached her. For a moment both the kids and the remaining dogs seemed in shock at what had happened, them Thalia saw the single arrow sticking out of the ground where the hell hound had been.

Before she had time to think about where it came form, three more arrows shot out of nowhere and hit the other hell hounds, killing them instantly.

She turned to check that both Luke and Annabeth were ok, never getting out of her ready stance encase whatever killed the hellhounds attacked them next. Luke looked just as confused as she did, the son of Hermes was looking around the clearing like her, trying to find who or whatever had saved them. Then she looked at Annabeth.

The young blonde girl was staring into a tree to their right, her eyes wide and mouth open.

Quickly turning towards what she was looking at, Thalia felt her own eyes widen at what she was seeing.

Crouching on a branch in a tree on the edge of the clearing they had stumbles into was a boy wearing a fur cloak with a hood pulled up to cover his hair, bright blue eyes and three lines on each cheek. He looked to be around her and Luke's age, and had a wild look about him. Then she saw the bow in his hand and the knife strapped to his ankle. It seemed that everything about the boy screamed 'Dangerous'.

Slowly lowering her swords, motioning Luke to the same now that he had seen the boy as well, Thalia waited for him to speak. For a moment nothing happened, blue eyes locked on blue eyes. Then without warning the boy dropped off the branch, grabbed it for a moment with his free hand, hung in the air for a moment, before dropping silently to the ground in a crouch.

They all stiffened slightly when they saw him reaching a hand behind his back, but relaxed when he pulled out a small fur pouch and a waterskin, before walking over to Thalia and forcing her to sit on the ground.

For a moment she resisted, but after another quick staring contest put her sword away and did what he said, though Luke stood guard encase he tried anything. The moment she sat on the ground the hooded boy grabbed her left sleeve and ripped it off.

"Hey, what the hell!"

Ignoring her complaints, Naruto took a moment to examine the wound before nodding to himself, opening the small pouch and poring some cut up leafs into his hand. When he was happy with the amounted the blonde tipped the herbs into his mouth, followed by a mouthful of water, and spent about a minute chewing it into a thick, green paste. When that was done he spat it back into his hand and, before she had time to protest, put his hand over the cut and rubbed it in.

The moment the paste touched the open wound Thalia let a small scream at the stinging sensation, making both Luke and Annabeth stiffen, but it only lasted for a moment before it went numb and the bleeding stopped. Nodding to himself again, Naruto started bandaging the cut with some more fur he had cut just for such a purpose. Thalia could only stare with confused eyes as he pushed the pouch and waterskin into her hands, not entirely sure what was going on, but after a moment her voice came back.

"Thanks, I'm Thalia, this is Luke and Annabeth. What's your name?"

For a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer, but after walking over and picking up the teeth left over from the hell hounds, and putting them into another pouch he had pulled out from under his cloak, the hooded boy pulled his hood down, showing the three his bright blonde hair that trail down to his shoulders.

They waited several minutes, but the strange blonde still didn't even look in their direction so, waiting while her friends sat on the ground next to her, Thalia rubbed her shoulder absentmindedly before looking back to the blonde boy.

"We were switching between our bases when the hell hounds caught our scent; they've been chasing us for about five hours"

Still no answer.

"...how long have you been here?"

It was like he couldn't hear anything they said, not meeting their eyes and just arranged the pile of wood in preparation for a fire, Naruto took out two stones and rubbed them together to get a spark. They fell into silence after that, realizing that he might not actually be able to understand anything they said. Thalia and Luke keeping an eye on the boy, who they were positive was a demi-god like them, though they weren't sure who his godly parent might be. They watched as he started a small fire with dry wood so that there wasn't any smoke, before looking at Annabeth and frowning slightly.

They had been so deep in thought that they hadn't even noticed the sun setting, or that the wind had picked up. Poor Annabeth was shaking like a leaf, her torn clothes affording her little in the way of warmth. They moved closer to the fire, sitting as close to each other as they could to share their body heat, the small blonde girl between her two older friends.

The frown still in place, Naruto got up and walked to the edge of the clearing, and without slowing climbed one of the trees, his fingers and toes gripping the spaces between the bark easily. They lost sight of him for a moment as he disappeared into the branches, before something fell to the ground with a thump, followed by another. They were followed a moment later by Naruto.

When he returned to the fire the blonde tossed one of the bundles towards the three kids, which turned out to be a thick blanket made out of fur big enough for the three of them to fit under with ease, before he sat back down on the other side with the other bundle. After covering themselves with the blanket, they watched as Naruto unwrapped the other buddle he had thrown down from the tree, revealing a pile of sliced meet. After taking several pieces for himself, the blonde threw the rest over the fire towards the three demi-gods, along with three stick with the bark stripped and the ends sharpened.

Luke was about to thank him when the words froze in his throat, eyes widening as he watched the boy pick up a piece of uncooked meat and eat it. Sending a worried look to Thalia, who was sending him one of her own, they both started to stick their meat on the sticks and started cooking them over the fire, Luck holding Annabeth's and his own.

As they waited for the meat to cook, Thalia decided to break the silence.

"Why don't you cook your meat?"

Waiting to finish his mouthful before speaking, Naruto wiped a bit of blood from his mouth with his thumb before looking at the black haired girl over the fire, his face all but devoid of expression. Frowning slightly when he still didn't speak, Thalia decided to just ask the biggest question on her mind.

"So... who's your parent?"

Still nothing.

"Why aren't you talking to us, are you just so stupid you can't even talk!"

It was the first time since he met them that Annabeth had spoke, and she was glaring at him as if he had done something wrong. All Naruto did was glance in her direction for a moment, before turning back to his meat.

After a while the whiskered boy shrugged his shoulders and, using another of his waterskines to put out the fire, walked over to one of the trees at the edge of the clearing and climbed into one of the trees to sleep for the night.

XXX

The three young demi-gods had spent a week in the clearing with Naruto so far, though he didn't say a word to them and didn't seem to care that they were there. It was nice, not have to be constantly moving around to avoid monster attacks and just taking some time to rest. Thalia's arm had healed after the second day, the herbs their new blonde 'friend' had given her seemed to work perfectly and it didn't even leave a scar.

Then again, friend might not be the right word.

The blonde really didn't seem to care about anything, except maybe the forest. He shared his food and water, gave them his blanket and even gave them some of his spare cloaks he had made, but even after a week he treated them like strangers, barely even looking at them. It was like there was an invisible wall around him, keeping them from getting close.

Both she and Luke had spent hours watching him, the way he moved, almost like he was a part of the forest itself. They had never seen a human, demi-god or not, that could climb a tree like he did. Sometimes he seemed more like a wild animal then a person. They hadn't even seen him sleep in the last few days, he always waited until they dosed off and woke up the next day before them.

They still had no idea who his Godly-parent could be, not that they had met many.

Annabeth seemed to hate him with everything she had, having given him the nickname 'Barbarian' after their first night and refused to go anywhere near him, saying that she didn't want his stupidity to pass on to her. Both the older Demi-gods had trued to reason with her, but the fact was she was still young and didn't see things the way they did. The fact was that he had been living wild on his own for who knew how long, which meant he was smart enough to survive both the elements and any monsters that came looking for him.

At the moment the three were watching the whiskered blonde cutting up a doe he had drabbed into the clearing only a few minutes before, its eyes empty and a wound in its chest from where an arrow had pierced its heart. He used the small knife that they had seen tied to his ankle with practiced ease, expertly skinning it before cutting up the edible meat and putting what couldn't into a pile on his right. In a matter of minutes he had finished his work.

But what he did next confused them as, pulling three bags made out of fur from under his cloak, the blonde spilt the meat between the three, then tossed them each a bag with a full waterskin tied to it.

"Go..."

It was the first word he had spoken to them since they met him, and for reasons she couldn't understand the daughter of Zeus got a cold feeling down her spine. His voice was quite and brittle, as if he hadn't used it for a long time, and the way he said it sounded like he was struggling with the word itself. After getting over their shock at the fact he could actually speak, the three demi-gods quickly started to pack when the sound of a tree falling in the distance reached her ears. In that one sound she understood what was happening, Monsters were coming, and from the sound of it big ones.

They had just finished packing when the daughter of Zeus turned back to the blonde and, stopping suddenly when she saw that instead of pack he was lashing his knife, which she now realized had celestial bronze melted into it, to the end of a branch to use as a makeshift spear.

"What are you doing we have to go, they'll be here soon!"

"Not...coming"

His word got the attention of Luke and Annabeth, who were now a few feet in front of Thalia and had stopped to stare at the wild boy as if he was insane.

Naruto didn't even look up from tying his knife to look at them.

"Go..."

Running up and grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly as she did, Thalia got right in his face and glared at him, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you here to get yourself killed!"

Pushing her away from him, causing her to trip and fall on the ground, Naruto glared down at the older girl for a moment before quickly glancing back up at her two friends, who were sending both worried looks. In that one moment, Thalia understood what he was saying, even if he didn't do it with words. He was telling her to take the others and run, to leave him behind while he brought them time.

"Run..."

Without waiting for a reply, Naruto ran off in the direction of the crashing sounds, which were getting closer and closer by the second, leaving the three demi-gods alone in the clearing without looking back as they watched him run towards almost certain death. Thalia with a sad but grateful expression on her face, Luke with a terrified look and tears in his eyes, and most surprisingly Annabeth, crying her eyes out and screaming for the 'Barbarian' to come back.

XXX

The surprise that crossed the 'One Eyes' faces when Naruto threw his 'spear' at one of them, turning him to dust, before running between them, grabbing the spear and running in the opposite direction would have been funny if he had time to savour it. He could hear their angry roars as they chased after him, their large feet leaving dents in the soft soil as they ran.

The first part of his plan was working; get them away from the others. Now he just needed to stay ahead of them until he could implement the second part. Unfortunately for Naruto the one eyed, ten foot tall giants chasing him had different plans.

When the first boulder came towards him the blonde was able to dodge it by swinging off of a tree and changing direction at the last moment, the large projectile sailing harmlessly passed him before knocking over a tree, but after that it got harder. The four one eyes kept throwing boulders, trees and anything else they could get their hands on at him, forcing Naruto to dodge and change direction to avoid getting hit. The problem with that was that it was making it harder and harder for him to keep going in the direction he wanted to go.

It got the to point that Naruto knew he would need to stop and face them, the four giants having already closed the distance between they even with his speed and acrobatics, so landing in a small clearing about 200 feet away from where he was heading the blonde turned around and thrust his spear into the chest of the one eye that was about to slam its fist into him.

Before the dust had even settled on the ground he was forced to jump back as another fist came charging towards him, before rolling to his right to avoid the large foot that tried to stomp him into the ground. When he got back to his feet Naruto turned to face the three remaining monsters, their eyes glaring at him with both hunger and hate.

The first one had a large, brown afro on top of his head with bones sticking out of it in random places, and a hairbrush knotted into the top. He had two tusk like teeth jutting out of his mouth from his bottom lip and a small beared on the bottom of his face. He was wearing a glittery sliver vest with the buttons undone, though that was probably because of his large gut making it impossible to close, and a pair of white shorts that looked like they might explode at any second.

The next on seemed to be made of nothing but curly black hair, his entire body was covered in it with the exception of a small area around his eye. The only clothing he wore was an old cloth as a loincloth and in his right hand was a small tree that he was using as a club.

The last one eye, unlike his friends, was completely bold, his head seeming to actually shine where the sun hit it. He was wearing blue overalls covered in grease, with a dirty cloth stuffed into the top pocket and the right sleeve torn off.

The first to attack was Hairy one, his club raised high in the air in preparation to smash the small blonde. Waiting until the last second Naruto jumped onto the club, stabbing the one eye in the arm as he used it as a springboard, before doing a summersault over its head and stabbing it behind the left knee when he landed behind him. Before he had the chance to finish it off Naruto was sent flying across the clearing by Afro from a backhand, hitting a large boulder before falling to the ground.

Getting up quickly, ignoring the pain in his side, the blonde pulled out his bow and started shooting arrows into Boldies knees as he came charging towards him, seeming intent on ramming into him and crushing him against a tree. It slowed the giant down enough for him to roll to the left, resulting in the one eyes running head first into the bolder he had hit moments before.

While Boldy was dazed Naruto quickly returned his bow to the quiver in his back, grabbed his spear and thrust it into the one eye's side, turning it into dust, before running out of the clearing. He could hear the two remaining one eyes following behind him, pushing threes out of their way as they got closer and closer as their large strides countered his speed.

Reaching his destination, Naruto had just enough time to smile before rolling to his right to dodge another bolder thrown at him before it went flying over the edge of the cliff he was stood in front of. Moments later the one eye came running out of the trees and, not seeing the drop in time, Boldy ran straight off it, screaming as he fell before it was cut off when it hit the river and burst into dust.

Seeing what has happened to his friend, Afro came to a stop jus at the edge of the cliff, tittering for a moment, before regaining his balance and turning to glare at the blonde boy he had run passed.

Not giving the monster a chance to get his bearings, Naruto ran forward, jumped into the air, and slammed both his feet into the one eye's chest. The kick was just enough to throw off his balance once again and, just like his friend before him, Afro fell backwards over the cliff.

Breathing deeply, the pain in his side returning in full now that the adrenalin was leaving him, Naruto lay on the ground for a few minutes panting before slowly pulling himself back up, limping back into the forest and to his clearing. As he walked, the pain slowly started to fade, like it always did when he was in the forest, until it was nothing more then an ache.

XXX

He wasn't sure how much time had passed now since he had sent the three away, his mind had long forgotten how time worked, just living in the moment and enjoying his life. He has long since fixed the damage the one eyes had done while chancing him, making it as if they had never been there. It wasn't hard, all he needed to do was play the fallen trees some music on his pan-pipes and they would slowly fix themselves, the local animals always gathering to listen when he did.

He had been happily lounging in a tree above his clearing, looking up at the lights in the night sky without a care in the world, when his thought were interrupted by the arrival of a large group of humans. The moment he heard them getting, Naruto climbed higher into the tree so that he was hidden by the foliage.

There were about twenty of them, all dressed in the same silver jackets with hoods, white skirts that fell to just below their knees, with bows and arrows on their backs. They all seemed to be young girls the oldest no more then fithteen, and out of all of them only two stood out. The first was the oldest girl, who had long black hair tied into a plat that fell down to her waist and had a silver circlet on top of her head. Her skin had a light tan and her face seemed to be constantly set in a frown as she watched the other girls set up camp.

The other was a girl a little younger, with long red hair, shimmering silver eyes and the most peaceful expression on her face. Naruto didn't know what it was about her that made her stand out; it was like she had an aura around her that he couldn't stop looking at.

But then he realised that they were setting up camp in _his_ clearing.

The main problem with this was that there were so many of them, they would over hunt his forest, killing too many animals to eat. If that happened it would take years for the balance to return to normal.

Frowning slightly at the large group, the blonde took a moment to think before taking in a deep breath, then let it out in the sound of the roar he had copied from the strange dogs monsters that he had killed, making sure to throw his voice so they didn't know he was there. The plan was to scare them off without being seen and the moment the sound left his lips the group of girls froze, many quickly pulling out their bows and aiming an arrow into the surrounding darkness between the trees, none seeming to bother looking up.

Waiting a moment, the next sound he made was from a large lizard he had once seen, but chose not to fight, that had had several heads. Letting out a hissing sound in a way that it sounded like more then one, Naruto crouched lower into the tree when he saw the widening of several of the girls eyes, happy that his plan seemed to be working.

XXX

Down in the clearing several of the less experienced hunters were starting to panic as the sound of several different monsters echoed around them in the darkness.

Artemis could only frown in slight confusion as she listened to the different calls, something not sitting right in her stomach. She had brought her hunters here because this forest hardly ever saw monster, the fact that the forest was in such good condition proving that to be true. Even now she couldn't actually feel any within 300 miles of their position. The plan was to come here and train up her three newest hunters, the large amount of wildlife in the area making it the perfect place to practice hunting. It didn't make any sense, she new for a fact that there were no monsters in the area, but all around her she could clearly here them.

Finally having enough, the goddess of the hunt closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her, her bow at the ready. It took several minutes for her to realise what was wrong, the calls of the monster were perfect, exactly like the creatures that made them, too perfect. There was no variation in the sounds, no change of pitch.

When she realised this, it was child's play to pinpoint where they were originating from.

Turning her attention to the top of one of the tree at the edge of the clearing, Artemis quickly brought up her bow and fired into the tree, drawing the attention of her hunters as she did so. The moment the arrow disappeared into the branches, the sounds stopped, the air suddenly becoming completely silent. But the thing that surprised her was that instead of the sound of her arrow hitting flesh, she heard it hitting the trunk of the tree with a dull thud.

She had missed...she _never_ missed.

Before the hunter had time to aim at the tree themselves a shadow shot out of the branches and into the tree next to it, before repeating the action to the next. Whatever this thing was, it was fast. None of the hunters were able to get a clear view of it as he jumped from tree to tree, circling them several times before finally landing on the ground and running straight into the camp. Before any of them realised what was happening the shadow was in front of Artemis, who without thinking slammed her hand into its chest and threw it back to the edge of the clearing where it hit a tree hard enough to almost break it.

It was at that moment that the cloud that had been blocking the moon passed, letting it shine its pale light down into the clearing they were in and finally letting them see their attacker.

"A boy!"

The pure disgust that was in her captains voice was easy to hear, and it was mirrored by several others second later.

Artemis stood back and watched, hiding her own shock at the finally seeing the attacker, as Zoe ran over and lifted the injured boy up by his neck, holding him against the tree. Now that they could all see him clearly the goddess realised that he was young, no older the ten, and had a wild look to him that was only enhanced when he started growling at Zoe with a heated glare.

"Who ar't thou? How dare thee intrude in the Huntresses camp!"

The only response she got was the sound of a hell hound's roar coming from the blonde boy's throat as he started to claw at her wrist like a wild animal.

"No more trick! Speak, _boy_!"

To emphasize her point, the dark haired huntress slammed the boy into the tree hard enough to make him cough blood, but he still didn't speak. He just kept glaring at them all, growling like a wild animal and clawing at the hand on his neck.

Having seen enough, Artemis walked forward, Zoe letting the boy go instantly and backing with a bowed head, her eyes never leaving the boy was he fell to the ground and coughed up more blood. The red headed goddess stopped a foot away from the boy, her face impassive as she looked down at him.

"Why did you attack us, answer now or I will turn you into a jackalope and be done with you."

This time instead of using a hell hound, the blonde, his hood having fallen off when Zoe dropped him, looked up at her and hisses like a hydra. But it was at that moment, when she saw his slited blue eyes, that she realised that the boy in front of her was wild. Taking a moment to look around the clearing, the goddess of the hunt saw several animal skin bags hanging from the trees, the slight indentations in the grass around the clearing that showed something moved through the area often. It seemed that they had set up camp in the wild boy's territory.

"You...go"

Turning her attention back on the boy, his eyes still glaring at her without any fear.

"Excuse me?"

Seeming to struggle with the words, the hunter watched in silence as the boy spoke, some glaring at him, but a few sending him confused looks.

"Too...many...feed...My...h-home"

At the word home he gestured at the clearing around them.

None of the hunters seemed to understand what he was saying, but Artemis did.

His mindset seemed to be like a wild animal, he was scared because a larger group of predators had invaded his home and he thought they would exhorts the food source because there were so many of them. This caused Artemis to let out a deep sigh. It was true she dislike men, she found them untrustworthy and disgusting as a whole, but unlike some of her hunters was not blind the fact that there could be exceptions. This boy was an innocent, little more then a wild animal he had attacked them in fear, with no malicious intent.

It was clear he was a demi-god, though she had no idea who's, and that he had been alone for a long time. It actually impressed her, the fact he was still alive, and if his 'collection' of sounds was anything to go on he had seen his fair share of monsters.

But then here eyes landed on something hanging around his neck that had fallen out from under his brown cloak...pan-pipes.

"_That's impossible, no one has seen him in hundreds of years and he has never had a demi-god, it can't be..._"

Pan was one of the few men she didn't find _completely_ disgusting, not to say he didn't have his moments. Her nephew was a good man...or goat, and before he disappeared they had been on several hunts together. The thought of this boy being his child shocked her, but why else would a _wild_ blonde demi-god have pan-pipes?

Turning to her captain, who seemed to have also noticed the pipes and had wide eyes locked on the boys face, talking in his wild appearance, before clearing her throat to get her attention.

"Tell the others he is not to be harm, I must return to Olympus and find Hermes at once. Do not hunt before I get back and treat his wounds. Keep him in my tent until I return"

Though she didn't look too happy about it, Zoe nodded her head in understanding before turning away when her mistress ran out of the clearing and disappeared in a flash of light.

XXX

**Hope you all like it. I'm not that good with timelines, so be patient with me if there are mistakes.**

**Also remember to leave a review, or I will get Artemis to shoot you in the ass with an arrow!**

**R&R:)**


	2. The Hunt and the Hunter

**Hey :)**

**I admit I was a little shocked at the response to this fic, but I guess it just shows how popular these crossovers are :)**

**Normally I would have the first three or so chapters to a fic done in 'ruff' before posting just to make sure it 'flowed' right, but I didn't actually do it this time for reasons I don't know so I'm not sure what the update speed will be like, sorry.**

**For those that asked about Naruto being able to speak, yes he will be able to eventually, the reason he was struggling was that I figured if you left a son of the wild, who is only 6 years old so has little understanding of langue to begin with, then it made sense to make him 'feral'.**

**The reason he didn't get a letter from Pan telling him he is his farther is also simple, the moment a demi-god knows what they are their 'scent' gets stronger. So it was safer for him not to know. While it's true that Pan is a 'Minor' god, he is still strong, or was anyway.**

**Also for those asking about the pairing, I will be putting a poll on my profile with the people I am considering. I will warn you I might not go with it, but I would appreciate your opinions :)**

Enjoy :)

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 2- The Hunt and the Hunter

XXX

Artemis couldn't help but frown at her family as she sat in the throne, listening to her father arguing with her uncle Poseidon while her twin and Hermes told each other jokes. What had been a quick visit to tell her brother Hermes that she might have a lead on his son Pan had somehow turned into a full blown meeting, though she wasn't sure how long it would last when she finally got to give her news.

The fact was that her father, along with several of the other Olympians, didn't really care the affaires of 'minor' gods. Their arrogance knew no bounds and their head should have been the size of cities, just more proof that most men weren't worth her time. That's not to say a few of the women didn't feel the same way, but still.

When everyone had quieted down, Zeus turned to his daughter with a small frown and without a word motioned for her to speak.

"My hunters and I have found something interesting; shortly after setting up camp in a clearing we were attacked. At first it seemed several monsters were closing in on us from every direction, but it turned out to all be coming from one thing, a boy demi-god with blonde hair and blue eyes that had gone wild."

"Let me guess, you turned him into a Jackalope."

Ignoring Apollo's comment, though she did send him a heated glare, Artemis continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. She also didn't miss the way several members of her family sent a regretful look towards Hermes, who they guessed was the boys farther.

"Do not misunderstand, when I say wild I mean he is almost completely unable to speak, though it seems he is able to copy the sound of others. Even is appearance is wild. It seemed hat he was attempting to scare us away as we had set up camp in his home and he feared we would exhaust his food source. But the reason I came to talk to Hermes is not because I turned him into a Jackalope, it is because of the fact that he had Pan-pipes hung around his neck."

Just as she had expected several of the gods and goddess lost interest when they realised what this was about, Areas even just getting up and walking out. She also wasn't surprised by the fact that both Hermes and Apollo's eyes widened in realization at the mention of the musical instrument, both leaning forwards in their thrones. After all, Pan was Hermes son, and her brother had always said he was his favourite nephew. She also saw her Uncle Poseidon and her Aunt Demeter paying attention, though her father just seemed to frown slightly.

"Impossible, Pan has been dead for many years, and even then he had never created a demi-god child. You must be mistaken."

Frowning at her father for doubting her, the red headed goddesses of the moon flicked her hand and a large sliver circle of light appeared in front of her before it changed to an image of a spiky haired blonde boy, with slited blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks and fang like teeth. The other gods and goddesses could see what she had meant about him looking wild, the birthmarks on his cheeks seeming to only increase the feeling that they were looking at a wild animal. She saw the small smile on Hermes face when he saw the boy, no doubt thinking just how mush he looked like his father, and didn't miss the single tear that trailed down his cheek.

With another wave of her hand the image disappeared.

"He is currently in my camp being watched by my hunters; the moment I realised who he was I came to inform Hermes, knowing that he would want to know."

"Wait, you left him with your Hunters? Are you insane! They are all man haters, they'll kill him if he so much as looks at them!"

Turning to Apollo with a frown, something that seemed to be her normal expression when dealing with her twin brother, Artemis just glared at him for a moment before answering.

"They have orders not to harm him while I am gone, they will not disobey me. He is being kept in my tent until I return."

"That was a bad idea"

This time turning to look at her least favourite aunt, who seemed to be busy painting her nails, Artemis frowned at the sing song way she spoke and the smile on her lips, as if she know something she didn't.

"Why is that?"

Finally looking up from her nails, the goddesses of love sent her an innocent smile that didn't fool her for a second, before giggling.

"You said it yourself, the boy is wild. If he can barely talk it means he probably hasn't seen many people in a long time, if not ever, so he wouldn't even know what a tent is. I bet you five drachma he panics and tries to run the moment your girls try and drag him into it."

Artemis didn't know what shocked her more, the fact that she didn't consider that, or that it was Aphrodite that pointed it out to her.

Quickly getting to her feet, followed by Apollo and Hermes, the goddesses of the moon sent a respectful nod her father and disappeared in a flash of light.

XXX

**With the Hunters, right after Artemis left**

XXX

After she was sure that her Lady had left, Zoe turned to the rest of the hunter and told them their orders, most weren't happy about it, but they would do as told. Looking down at the blonde demi-god on the ground at her feet, his blue eyes never wavering from her own, the captain of the hunters glared at him.

After several minuets passed she had had enough, his blank expression in the face of her glare getting on her nerves, Zoe grabbed him by the arm, pulled him to his feet and started dragging him towards Lady Artemis's tent. However, the moment the blonde seemed to realise where she was taking him he stopped, the sudden resistance almost causing the dark haired girl to fall over, before she turned to glare at him again.

"Thou are to wait in Lady Artemis's tent until her return, now come."

Pulling on his arm to try and make him follow her, the other hunters watching them, Zoe found it all but impossible to get him to move even an inch towards the tent.

She was about to ask the other hunters to help her, when without warning the wrist in her grasp was gone and, with speed that didn't seem possible the whiskered blonde boy was running to the edge of the clearing, his injuries seeming to have disappeared the moment he hit the tree line. Cursing inside her head for letting him escape, Zoe looked to the hunters and nodded in the running boy's direction.

"We must retrieve him, our Lady ordered for him to be kept in her tent until her return. Remember not to harm him, go!"

Quickly doing as they were told, the group of twenty Huntresses ran in the direction they saw the boy running, before splitting into four groups of five and spreading out when they lost his trail.

XXX

Naruto watched from the trees as the girls split into four group before silently jumping to another and following one. They didn't even notice him when he jumped down and landed behind them, keeping low to the ground and walking on all fours. They had done exactly what he had wanted them to do. Like most predators that hunt in packs they had split into smaller search parties when they lost his trail that, while still strong, where easier to deal with then the group as a whole.

He was actually surprised at just how easy it was to knock the four girls out, a quick knock to the back of their necks and they fell to the ground without a sound. After that he made use of some rope he had grabbed from the camp when he ran, dragged them back to the clearing and hung them from a tree by their feet with their hands tied, he didn't want to hurt them, just get them out of the way. Naruto repeated this action with the next two groups he ambushed with easy, never giving the girls a chance to alert the others before drabbing them back to the clearing.

But when he came to the last group, the one with the older girl with the circlet in her hair, he decided to be a little more carful. He knew from the moment he saw her that she was stronger then the others, though not as strong as the one that had disappeared, but out of the girls that had been chancing him she was the most dangerous.

Sitting in a tree to the groups left, Naruto took a moment to concentrate before throwing his voice in four different directions at once, making the sound of footsteps running throw dry leaves echo quietly. The moment they heard it Zoe nodded to the others girls with her, who without a word each started to move in the direction of the sounds. Once again it was all too easy for him to knock out the first three before taking them back to hang with the others.

By this time Zoe had realised that something was wrong, the fact that none of the other Hunters had checked in since they had parted making the silence in the surrounding forest heavy with tension as she looked in every direction, confirmed it. It was because of the tension in the air that she was able to do what none of her sisters had been able to, rolling forward, the captain of the Hunter of Artemis felt something brush the back of her neck as she avoided the knock out strike. Quickly turning around in a crouch so that she was facing the wild boy, Zoe grabbed her bow with both hands and prepared to use it as a close rang weapon, all of her others being lethal.

What she wasn't expecting was for the blonde to copy her stance, his own bow held in exactly the same possession, with the only difference between them being the fact that his head was tilted slightly to the side as he looked at her curiously. For a moment neither of them moved, though the dark haired girl had to suppress a flinch when the moon peaked out behind another cloud and shined on the boy's face, the light reflecting off of his eyes like an animal.

At some unseen signal, both jumped towards the other at the same time, closing the distance between them in seconds. The moment he was close enough, Zoe moved her bow so that the string was behind his head before pulling it forward and, raising her knee, slammed it into his face. Not giving him time to recover, the black haired hunter quickly followed up by spinning on the balls of her feet and slamming the end of her bow into the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. What she wasn't expecting was for him to recover so quickly, almost as soon as he hit the ground he was back on his feet, the small cut that had opened up on the side of his head healing before her eyes.

Using her moment of shock to his advantage, Naruto looped his bow around her head and, much to her shock, did the exact same thing she had just done to him, his bow leaving a large burse on the side of her head from where it hit her. It had taken her mouths to learn that combo, the timing needed to be perfect and if your aim was slightly off you could miss getting the string behind your opponents head completely. How in the name of Hades had he done it!

Shaking off the dizziness as quickly as she could, Zoe glared at the blonde before jabbing her bow towards his stomach, only to change direction at the last moment and hit his right foot, making him lose his balance. She then followed this up with a strike to his gut; making him bend over, before finishing it by bringing her elbow down on the back of his neck.

Smirking when he didn't get back up, Zoe let her muscles relax and let out a sigh, confident that she had successfully knocked the boy out. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, and the moment she turned her back to him, Naruto shot up and hit her in the back of the neck, catching her before she hit the ground.

XXX

Artemis wasn't sure what to think of the sight that greeted her when she returned to her campsite. She could clearly hear both Hermes and Apollo trying to hold in their laughter and failing miserably, but was too shocked to glare at them. The reason for her shock was simple, hanging from several trees upside down, their hands tied and mouths gagged with strips of fur, were her hunter. Luckily they also had some rope tying their legs together so that their skirts didn't fall down, but she could see that each of them was very embarrassed at being seen in such a state.

Walking over to Zoe as Apollo fell to the ground holding his stomach, unable to hold in his laughter anymore, the goddess of the moon pulled the gag away from her mouth.

"What happened?"

"It was the _boy_, he went crazy the moment he realize I was taking him to my Ladies ten and ran into the forest. We gave chance but were force to part when we lost the trail. He picked us off one group at a time. I was carless my Lady and allowed myself to be fooled and hit from behind, forgive me."

While she was talking Artemis cut her down and gently lowered her to the floor before moving to the next hunter, who also apologised the moment she could talk. It took several minutes to release all of her hunters, her brothers laughing the whole time much to their annoyance, until Zoe started shooting arrows at them.

Closing her eyes for a moment to help her focus, Artemis turned to a tree on her left and saw the blonde boy, crouching on a branch, staring at them. After about a minute passed the whiskered blonde jumped down, landing silently in a crouch despite the dry leaves on the ground around him, before moving towards her and the two new gods with a curios expression on his face.

Looking down at him with her own blank expression, Artemis suddenly realised something she had forgot to ask him before she left, something important.

"What is your name?"

The only response she got was a tilt of the head, the boy not seeming to understand the question. Taking his silence as an insult, knowing that he could at least talk a little Zoe's glared, stepping forward and drawing his full attention to her.

"Your name _boy_, what do people call you?"

Thinking back, Naruto tried to remember what people used to call him, before he came here at least, it had been so long since he had needed a name. Several things that he thought might be it came to mind, so using his ability to copy sounds, the blonde decided to go through them all to see if any were his name.

"Demon..."

Frowning slightly at the fact that the voice that answered wasn't his, but sounded more like the voice of an middle aged man, Zoe was about to order him to stop playing but was stopped when he spoke again, this time in the voice of a woman.

"Monster..."

Now the three Olympians were getting worried, not sure why the wild boy was doing this and not liking it. Both words seemed to hold so much hate that several of the younger hunters stood behind them flinched at the mere tone.

"Thing...Murderer...Beast...Barbarian...It..."

Now they were really worried, none of these voices were his own and sounded like older men and women, with the exaction of one that sounded like a young girls. The voices didn't look right coming out of the young blondes mouth and the actually words themselves didn't help at all.

"Creature...Bastard...Asshole...Abomination...Filth...Street Rat...Die..."

Artemis could only stare at the boy in slight shock, if what she thought was true and he was just copying words he had heard the same way he did the Monster sounds from before, then why was he using them now, and more importantly why would he know them in the first place?

"_Boy_..."

It was that last one, the sound of her own captain's voice being thrown back at them, which made her realise what he was doing. Zoe had asked him what people called him...and he was telling them.

For a moment the impassive look she was sending him turned into a sad one, even if he was boy the thought of the blonde, who was still young now and hand been in this forest for who knew how long on his own, would think that the harsh words were his name. Just how old had he been when hearing those words? By his appearance it was obvious that he would stand out for normal human, the mist not normally having a strong effect on the appearance of demi-gods, and from the voices he had been using she could only assume they had not taken kindly to him. Was that why he was alone in this forest, to escape their persecution?

"Naruto..."

The sound of the last voice brought her out of her musings, her eyes focusing back on the blonde boy. That last one had been the only one that didn't sound like a curse or insult, if anything it held deep affection, sounding almost musical. She also knew that voice, all three of them did, though they hadn't heard it for a long time. If there was any doubt about who the boy's godly parent was before, it was blown away the moment he spoke using Pan's voice.

Moving so that he was on one knee in front of the blonde, tears in his eyes at hearing his son's voice after so long, Hermes gave him a small smile.

"...Naruto?"

When he said the word the blonde stopped using the voices, to all the other Hunters relief, and looked at him with a curious expression, seeming to think it over several time in his head.

"Naruto..."

This time it was said in his own voice.

XXX

**Four years Later**

XXX

As he made his way through the trees towards his destination Naruto couldn't help but think back to everything that had happened after he met the hunters. He didn't know why Lady Artemis had done it, but after she had returned from her meeting on Olympus with the others gods she had decided to 'keep him as a pet', at least that was what some of the older, more hatful hunters had told him. But to be honest he didn't care even if that was true. Artemis had taken him in, trained him, taught him how to speak and explained to him about the Gods and Goddess. He owed her so much he doubted he would ever be able to repay her for her kindness.

It hadn't been easy at first, after all he was basically the only boy travelling with a group of man hating immortal teenage girls, but over the years most had come to except him at least in some way. Even the older, bitterer hunters had become largely indifferent to him and had simply ignored him for the most part. That was why he had been so surprised at all of their reactions when Lady Artemis had told them she was sending him away.

None had been expecting it, she had just walked up to him after returning from a meeting on Olympus with the other gods and goddess, and told him he would be leaving the next morning for a place called 'Camp Halfblood'. Apparently something was wrong with the barrier they used to keep monsters out and they were in desperate need of help, so the goddess of the moon had volunteered him. Naruto took it in his stride and without a word had started packing, not seeing the sad look on the red headed goddesses face sent at him the moment he turned his back. It was an order from Lady Artemis, which was all he needed to know.

But the next day, when he was preparing to leave, the blonde fithteen year old was shocked to see all of the hunters waiting to see him off, all giving him a hug or pat on the back in farewell. The only one he didn't see was Zoe, but seeing as she had never warmed up to him anyway that was to be expected, she had never really forgiven him for hanging her upside down in a tree. The last thing Artemis told him before he departed was that when he arrived at the camp he was welcome to use her cabin if he wanted.

Now here he was, following the instructions on the map he was given to the place marked as Camp Halfblood.

Despite how long it had been since he was living 'wild' on his own, Naruto's clothes hadn't changed that much. He wore a brown open vest over his chest, brown pants and the same clock he had since first waking up in that forest all those years ago. All of it was made from animal fur, because as far as he was concerned if he had to kill an animal to live the least he could do was use everything so it wasn't in vain, and his feet were bear. The only real difference was the silver bow and arrow symbol that was added to the right shoulder of his cloak, showing his connection to Artemis and the Hunt.

Slung over his shoulder next to his quiver was a bag made out of fur, but it wasn't just any bag. About a year ago Lady Artemis had given it to him, after making it so that it was bigger on the inside, meaning that if it could fit through the top of the bag it could fit inside it. The only down side to it was that it didn't effect how heavy it was, so the more he put in it the heavier it got.

Most of his journey had been quiet, only running into the one hell hound which was easily taken care of, but the closer he got to his destination the more Naruto understood why he was being sent to help. In the last hour he had killed three Cyclops, five hell hounds and a creature that looked like a woman with snake tails for legs that he remembered were called a Dracaenae. The last one had been a pain to handle, mostly because she kept hiding behind trees, but he was able to kill her in the end with an arrow to her head. After that he had taken to just jumping through the trees instead of walking, deciding that it would be better if he arrived at the camp as soon as possible.

He could actually feel the barrier as he passed through it, almost as if he had jumped through a wall of water but didn't get wet, and the moment he was on the other side the sound of screams hit his ears. Without thinking he doubled his speed, using both his hands and feet to jump through the now thinning tree line as he made his way towards the sound of terrified kids and when he arrived a small frown appeared on his face.

He saw a giant lion, with golden fur and sliver claws surrounded by a group of kid in bulky armour that, after seeing one jump out of the way as it swiped at them, seemed to be of little use against the monsters claws. He took a moment to watch what was happening, taking note when he sword a spear bounce off of its coat, confirming his fears. One of the Hunters had told him about the Nemean Lion once, about how it was impossible to harm with weapons because its fur was indestructible and that its claws and fangs could cut through steel.

The fact that it was here was all the proof that the barrier was weakening he needed.

Despite knowing that their was a chance it wouldn't do any harm, but wanting to test a theory he had, Naruto notched an arrow on his bow and, quickly taking aim when he saw that the lion had cornered one of the campers who were fighting it, fired it straight into the beasts right eye. His suspicion was proven true when, instead of bouncing off of it like the other weapons, the arrow pieced straight through it, causing the Lion to let out a loud roar of pain, its previous pry forgotten as it turned to look for whoever had attacked it.

The campers seemed to have been frozen in place, not believing that the indestructible Nemean Lion had just been injured, and were even more shocked when a second arrow shoot out of a tree and took its other eye, blinding it completely as it roared in pain and fury.

Quickly putting his bow back in his quiver, Naruto jumped out of the tree and hit the ground running on all fours, closing the distance between himself and the Nemean Lion in seconds before jumping in the air and landing on its back. Not giving the monster time to roll and crush him, the blonde brought both his hands down on the back of its neck with as much force as he could, dazing it for a moment as he flipped over it's head and landed in front of it as it roared again. This was exactly what he wanted and, pulling his knife from where he kept it tied to his ankle, Naruto thrust his arm into the beasts open mouth and stabbed the roof of its mouth, straight into the brain.

The other campers could only started at the unknown blonde in complete shock, the loin exploding into a cloud of golden dust, the only thing being left behind being its pelt. They were further shocked when the whiskered teen knelt in front of the fur and started to give a quick prayer before putting it into the back on his back and turning to face them.

"Yo"

XXX

After his defeat of the Nemean Lion Naruto was quickly lead into the camp by a large, muscular boy named Beckendorf, who it turns out was the one that had been corner before he shot the lion in the eye. He only half listened as the boy pointed out different parts of the camp as they walked, not really caring much one way or another. Though when he saw the large forest that they used for Capture the Flag he paused to a moment to take it in. He could feel the small buzz of energy surrounding it, not the strongest he had ever felt, but considering it was used by the camp more then he would have expected.

He was brought to what he assumed was the dinning hall, or whatever they called it, judging by the twelve long tables and the large fire pit in the middle. He saw that quite a few people were sat around, some covered in bandages, others running around trying to tend to the ones that didn't. There were also Satyr's running around trying to help were they could. He also didn't miss the familiar energy of the god that was stood across the room, watching everything going on with a bore expression on his face and a diet coke in his hand. He also saw the skinny man next to him trying to grab a plate with a steak on it, only for the plate to fly off of the table from some unseen force.

As they walked up to the table where the god and the skinny man sat, Naruto felt the eyes of everyone staring at him, or more specifically, the symbol of Artemis on his right shoulder.

When they stopped in front of the table the god finally turned his attention to the blonde, still not seeming to care about what was happening around him.

"So you're the one my sister decided to send, I have heard about you. My name is Dionysus but you can call me Mr D, and you are Naputo, right?"

"Naruto..."

Waving his hand in the air to show he didn't really care, Mr D turned to the skinny man, who was walking around the table with a frown on his face to stand in front of Naruto.

"This is the boy I was telling you about Tantalus, the one my dear sister has been keeping as a pet."

The now named Tantalus sneered at the blonde, getting right in his face so they were only an inch apart.

"I'm not surprised, despite what she says she is still a woman, it was only a matter of time until she revealed herself as the _Slut_ she trul-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Naruto slamming his head into the his pale face, the sound of bone break letting all of the campers watching know that the blonde had broken Tantalus's nose. Stumbling back with a hand over his face, blood poring out from between his fingers, Tantalus gave the whisked teen a heated glare.

"How dare you, you piece of sHIT-!"

Falling to the ground, both hands now cradling his injured manhood, which Naruto had just kicked, Tantalus could only whimper as he slowly crawled away from the blonde, who's face was still expressionless.

It was then that something odd happened.

Naruto felt a small burst of energy around him, before without warning wild flowers burst out of the ground at his feet in a circle. Turning to look at the others around him, Naruto followed their shocked gazes to see a green light above his head in the shape of a horn, before it disappeared.

Looking to Mr D, who was slowly standing to his feet, Naruto saw that his bore expression had been replaced with a small, genuine smile.

"My I present to you all Naruto, Son of Pan, god of the Wild! And _only_ male to ever be a part of the Hunters of Artemis!"

The moment the words left his mouth, Naruto saw every Satyr in hearing distance faint at the same time, falling to the fall with a dull thud.

XXX

**Hope you all like it :)**

**Now before I get people complaining about how he defeated the Nemean Lion so easily, it's not that he is over powered, he just used his brain to think of the best way to kill it. Meaning it its fur is indestructible, aim for the parts it doesn't have any!**

**Also I have decided that he will learn about chakra, though it isn't going to happen until after he meets his dad.**

**R&R :)**


	3. An Unlikely Friendship

**Hey, happy to see so many people like this fic.**

**Just to clear something up that I forgot to put in the last chapter, Naruto, while having been part of the hunt, is only an honorary member and was not made immortal, meaning he still ages and didn't make and official vows :)**

**I'm also a little surprised that so many have voted on the poll. It has been neck and neck between Artemis and Thalia all the way; every time I thought one was pulling ahead it seemed the level out again. I will tell you now that the pairing will be either Artemis or Thalia, but I wont tell you which. Also before people start asking I will not do it with them both because it just wouldn't work.**

Enjoy :)

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 3- An Unlikely Friendship

XXX

As he walked though the Camp Naruto could feel the eyes of every demi-god, Satyr and Nymph following his every move. It didn't help that since he was 'Claimed', wildflowers kept popping up where he walked, which according to Mr D should stop in a few hours, a day at the most. Though he would admit to himself that the looks on their faces when he had dropped his bag off in Artemis' cabin was funny, even after they had been told he was part of the Hunt and saw the symbol on his shoulder, apparently they had been expecting him to come out as a jackalope.

Beckendorf, who he now learned was a son of Hephaestus, has been appointed as his guide while at the camp by Mr D. The boy really was big, standing at about a head taller then the blonde, his black hair cut short and large arms covered in muscles from working in a forge; he definitely looked the part of a son of the god of the forge. He led the blonde on a detailed tore around the camp, explaining what things were and the rules he would need to know. But the fact was Naruto didn't really care about the training equipment or the rules for the chariot races, he had been sent to help defend the camp until this 'Clarisse' came back form her quest for the Golden Fleece.

"The monster attacks have been getting more and more frequent, ever since Thalia's tree was poisoned the barrier is getting weaker by the day, we have about three days left before it completely fails and the camp is overrun."

Turning to look at the larger boy with a serious expression on his face, the whiskered teen grabbed his shoulder, stopping their walk in its tracks.

"...Thalia's tree?"

His confusion quickly being replaced by understanding, Beckendorf quickly told him the story of Thalia's tree, leading him to it while talking, and Naruto couldn't help the sadness he felt at hearing what had happened to the girl. His memories of his time in the forest before the Hunt found him were...foggy, to say the least, but he did remember the three children that had stumbled into his clearing trying to outrun a pack of hell hounds. He didn't say anything as he listened, a small scowl crossing his lips when he was told of what had happened to Luke, another shame, he had liked the boy.

The moment they were in sight of the large tree Naruto knew exactly why _he_ was sent here to help out of all the others in the Hunt. It was in a terrible state, what few leaves that were still attacked were a sickly yellow, the bark had turned almost black and the ground around the base was covered in dead branches that had fallen off. When he got closer the son of Pan also noticed that thick, purple goo was oozing out from between the cracks in the bark.

Slowly reaching forward to place his hand on the tree, he was stopped by Beckendorf grabbing his wrist and shaking his head, before gesturing to the purple goo.

"See that purple stuff, its poison. If you touch it you'll die."

Nodding in gratitude for the warning, Naruto leaned forward before taking in a deep breath through his nose, taking a moment to think about what he could smell before nodding to himself.

"Get me every Satyr and Nymph you can find and get them here right now."

Realising what he was planning, at least to some extent, the son of Hephaestus shook his head, getting the blondes attention.

"They already tried everything they could and it didn't even slow it down."

"Just get them here as soon as you can."

Shrugging his shoulders, Beckendorf walked away to do as asked, leaving Naruto with the tree.

XXX

It took longer then he would have liked to assemble all of the Satyrs and Nymphs, but he was happy they had come. After taking a quick head count the blonde knew he had thirty one Satyrs and forty eight Nymphs, not to mention about half the campers that had come to see what he was going to do. Even Mr D had come to see what all of the commotion was about, a diet coke in hand and a bored expression on his face.

While he had been waiting Naruto had cleared all of the dead leaves and branches from around the base of the tree, being carful not to touch any of the purple goo while doing so, and had piled it out of the way for what he was going to do.

He didn't miss the looks both the Satyrs and Nymphs kept sending him, a mixture of worship and shock that he even existed, not that he could blame them. Until today he didn't know who his godly parent was, he had asked Artemis if she knew once, but her answer had been an explanation about how knowing who it was would increasing his scent to monsters. After that he didn't ask again, but now he knew, he was the son of the god of the wild.

Turning to look at the gathered people, Naruto decided to get things started.

"I want the Nymphs to sit in a circle around the tree, get as close was you can, and link hands so that it is a solid circle."

The moment the words left his lips the group of girls did as he asked, several sending him flirty looks as they did that the blonde didn't understand. When they had done that, he turned to the Satyrs.

"I need you all to form another circle outside of the Nymphs, you don't need to be touching but make sure you are spaced out evenly."

Again his order was followed instantly, the Satyrs practically tripping over each other to get in position. Nodding to himself when that was done Naruto pulled off his cloak, leaving him in his sleeveless fur vest, his pan-pipes hanging around his neck.

Walking forward so that he was inside the circle of Nymphs, Naruto took his pips off from around his neck before looking at the Satyrs again, his eyes hard.

"I need you all to play your pan-pipes in perfect sync, not a note out of place, and to direct your power into the Nymphs. I then need the Nymphs to focus that power into me while I play my pipes, and I will focus my power into the tree."

For the demi-gods that had gather to watch, this made no scene at all, having already seen the Satyrs and Nymphs try similar things already with no results, but for the gathered nature sprites and Satyrs it made them widen their eyes in understanding. As it was none of them were powerful enough to affect the poison inside Thalia's tree, but if enough of them all worked together, and with the son of Pan to act as a focal point for that power, it might just work.

Without waiting to be told again the gathered Satyrs pulled out their pan-pipes and started playing a slow, mournful tune, the sound of all of them playing together filling the air. They did this for about two minutes, making sire they were all in sync and building up their power, before directing it to flow into the Nymphs. The moment the power started to flow into them the girls started to sway and hum along to the music, their voices adding to the sounds in the air perfectly, until they were ready and started to focus it to the blonde teen. While this had been going on Naruto had been stood perfectly still, mentally preparing himself for the rush of power he was about to feel, his pipes at his lips in preparation to play and eyes locked on the tree.

It felt like a wave had crashed into him, filling him to the brim and for a moment Naruto feared it would be too much for him to handle. But the feeling passed, and with the exception of his eyes feeling a little odd, he was able to calm the power inside of him and started to play his pipes. He didn't notice the fact they his eyes had changed into toad like golden yellow bars, or that the area around his eyes had turned orange.

For the demi-gods that were watching the sight before them was nothing short of amazing, the music seeming to fill them with hope that had been missing inside them since Thalia's tree had been poisoned. It was hard to explain it, but it seemed to fill them with energy. Several of the younger kids almost gave into their instincts and ran forward to dance around the tree, only to be stopped by the older campers, who were only just able to resist the pull themselves.

It started off slowly at first, looking like little more then the rustling of the few leaves that were left on the tree in the wind, except there was no wind. Then suddenly they started to change colour until they were a healthy green, more and more growing back around them, and the process was getting faster and faster. This was followed by the bark changing from black to a light, healthy brown, the purple goo slowly starting to be sucked back inside as if it was never there. About ten minutes after it had started the tree looked almost as good as new, though several of the roots didn't lose the blackness and still oozed purple goo.

Naruto was about to stop the process, knowing that it had gone about as far as it would go, when something strange happened.

Several of the roots seemed to start shifting around, looking almost like a mess of snakes, knotting and unknotting around themselves. After a few seconds of this happening, the blonde teen was able to see something being pushed out from between the roots, until a very familiar girl, completely covered in mud from head to toe, was pushed out onto the ground at his feet.

XXX

After everything had calmed down, the sight of Thalia being brought out of the tree a little too much for some of the campers and Satyrs so they fainted, Naruto carried the unconscious daughter of Zeus to the Big House. It took several hours for the children of Apollo to finish their test to make sure she was ok, the sun having set and the stares out in the night sky by the time they were done.

Apparently the tree wasn't the only thing that had been healed by his, the Satyrs and the Nymphs working together. Because she was technically the tree at the time, Thalia had been healed, before the tree had 'kicked her out'. The barrier was unaffected by her freedom, though the poison was still causing problems they had brought themselves another week at most before it failed. Mr D had even come along, though for reasons Naruto didn't understand he seemed to only be interested in how old she was now, which according to one of the sons of Apollo was just over sixteen, and after that he seemed to lose all interest in her and walked away.

According to Will Solace, the head of the Apollo cabin, Thalia was in a deep sleep and would remain in it for the next few days. Despite the fact she was healed her body needed time to recover from the shock of being turned back into a human, though how the boy knew that Naruto didn't know, and a few days of sleep and she would be as good as new. It wasn't a coma, but it was as close as you could get without it being so.

When he left the big house, leaving Thalia in the care of Will and his sibling, Naruto was surprised to see Beckendorf stood on the porch waiting for him.

"I haven't spent that much time with Annabeth or Luke, but I remember him telling a story around the campfire one night before he was sent on a quest for a golden apple. He told us a story about a wild boy with blonde hair that they had met a few months before coming to camp. He said they stayed with him for an entire week in a clearing in a forest, that he gave them food, clothes and a warm blanket. But then one day a group of monster came and he made them run while the boy held them back, sacrificing himself so that they could escape. That was you, wasn't it?"

Without turning to look at the taller boy, Naruto moved to stand next to him and gave a small shrug.

"My life before I was found by the Hunt is blurry at best, but I do remember them stumbling into my clearing being chased by a pack of hell hounds."

Nodding his head, his theory being confirmed, Beckendorf got a curios look on his face before asking his next question.

"So what was it you had them run from, neither could tell us?"

"Four Cyclopes had caught their scent, I was able to draw them away and deal with them."

The curios look was quickly replaced by shock at the smaller boy's words. Despite having seen him kill the Nemean Lion as if it was nothing, Beckendorf was unable to wrap his head around the blonde next to him being able to deal with four Cyclops at the same time at such a young age.

"How in the name of Tartarus did you survive four Cyclops at once?"

"They were extremely stupid."

Seeing that the larger boy wanted more information, Naruto let out a sigh before explaining what had happened.

" The first I caught by surprise before they even knew I was there, then I lead them away and killed the second after tricking him into running head first into a boulder before stabbing him. The third didn't see the cliff I had run to until it was too late, and the last I pushed of before he could get his bearings."

The son of Hephaestus could only stare at the sorter boy for a moment, unable to think of any words to respond to that. In the short time he had known Naruto, Beckendorf was starting to get a good idea of the sort of person he was. Despite being the son of a 'Minor' god, though the larger boy thought such things were of little consequence in the grand scheme of things, he was able to go toe to toe with monsters that others would find imposable for one very simple reason...he used his brain. The blonde was able to analyze and understand monsters with apparent ease that none of the demi-gods he had met up to this point were able to. Not even the children of Athena understood monsters like him. He used his instincts to find their weakness and used it to take down things that would otherwise be out of his league as quickly as possible.

Like today with the Nemean Lion, Beckendorf had never heard of anyone ever thinking to aim at the eyes or stab it inside the mouth, but when he thought about it more, it seemed like such a simple solution to a big problem. Or just now hearing about how he had defeated the Cyclops', it was no secrete that most of them had the brains of a child, though some could be he exception, so he had used that to his advantage.

Letting a small, genuine smile cross his lips, Beckendorf turned to face the blonde teen at his side and held out his hand.

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, welcome to Camp Halfblood."

Taking a moment to look at the offered hand, Naruto gave a small smile of his own before taking it in his own.

"Naruto, Son of Pan."

XXX

Despite the fact that the barrier was mostly fix now that Thalia's tree was almost healed, the odd few monster was still able to get through its weak spots, not nearly as many as there had been when he first arrived, but still enough to cause problems. It was for this reason that he was now fighting against a 'over sized lizard', as he had heard Beckendorf say when they had arrived on the scene, otherwise known as a Hydra.

Despite their conflicting natures, seeing as his father represented the wild while Beckendorf's was basically the representation of the modern world that was slowly destroying the wild, the two demi-gods had become fast friends. He had only been at the camp for a day and a half but Naruto already knew that he had made a friend for life in the larger teen.

Even though it was well known fact that when you cut of one of a hydra's nine head two more grow back, by the time they arrived it already had thirteen, one of the sons of Areas that was part of the first patrol having to cut a few off to save some of the younger campers from being eaten. Add in the fact it was the size of a elephant and it was a very intimidating sight.

Turning to his friend at his side, who was holding a large celestial bronze war hammer with a long handle, a spike on one side and flat on the other, Naruto spoke quick as they moved to intercept the Monster.

"Crush, stab, anything but cutting works, try not to get too close and keep as many of the heads in sight for a long as you can. Don't stop moving and don't focus on one head for too long, the more you move and attack the more confused it will get, use its heads against it. With the exception of the immortal head you should be able to deal with the others by crushing them with your hammer. Keep it busy while I go for its body."

Nodding in understanding, Beckendorf hefted his hammer onto his shoulder and stared at the Hydra, before looking down at himself with a small frown on his lips. It felt odd, going into battle without his armour, but after talking with Naruto he couldn't deny that the blonde was right about it only be effective against certain monster, while with others it was more of a hindrance. The fact was that the Hydra's teeth and claws could cut though his armour like it was paper. But it was still odd, almost as if he was going into battle naked instead of a black sleeveless shirt and loose fitting grey pants.

Neither missed the looks the other campers were sending them as they ran toward the monster without armour, Naruto moving to all fours and running to the side to avoid being seen, before the son of Hephaestus let out a battle cry and charged straight for its head.

The cry had been enough to get the monsters attention, taking it away from the girl one of its heads had been about to kill only for one of them to be crushed by the flat of his hammer. Remembering Naruto's advise, the large teen quickly moved to the right, getting a glancing blow on another head before stepping left and knocking the teeth out of another's.

It was hard, keeping track of all of the heads, but he understood what why Naruto had told him to keep moving when he saw them getting in each others way, giving him just enough time to dodge. It also held that because he wasn't cutting the heads off, only crushing them, they didn't grow back, just hung limply on the ground, getting in the live heads way almost as much as each other.

He one head gathering fire in its mouth, meaning that it was the immortal head, and thinking quickly slammed his hammer down on the top of its jaw, forcing it closed just as it was about to breath it at him. If he wasn't in the middle of a life or death battle against a giant lizard Beckendorf would have found the way its cheeks bulged out before it started coughing and chocking on smoke funny.

The overgrown lizard was so distracted in its attempts to kill Beckendorf that it didn't even notice Naruto sliding underneath it from behind, his knife in hand and cutting it from the base of its tail to it chest in one smooth movement before coming to a stop next to his friend in front of it. For a moment nothing happened, the hydra seeming to be in complete shock at what had just happened, before it burst into golden dust, leaving nothing but a basketball sized head behind.

Grinning at their accomplishment, Beckendorf bent down to help Naruto up, before letting out a loud laugh and slinging his arm over the blondes shoulder and with his other raised his hammer in the air.

The Hydra wasn't the only thing that had been too shocked to move at the two teen's actions, the demigods that had been on patrol or had run in to provide backup were staring at the two with open mouths. But when they heard the sound of Beckendorf laughing in triumph, along with seeing him raise his hammer in victory, it was like opening the flood gates. Two teens were swarmed by the other campers, all of them cheering and patting them on the backs.

The son of Hephaestus didn't miss the uncomfortable expression his new friend got at being surrounded by the other campers, but it only seemed to make his laugh even more as he raised both their hands into the air in victory.

XXX

**Hey, sorry this is a little short, but I thought this was a good place to stop.**

**Yes, Naruto went into sage mode, but he doesn't actually know he did and the reason he didn't turn to stone was because he was kind of cheating by having the Satyrs and Nymphs help.**

**Thalia is already 16 at this point, meaning she wasn't technically alive for her birthday while in the tree so she can't be the one from the prophecy. A technicality I know but it means I have the option of her not joining the Hunt later :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review :)**


End file.
